In direct fuel injection, fuel is injected into the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine, in a homogeneous operation during the intake phase or in a stratified operation during the compression phrase.
An operating mode of the internal combustion engine briefly denoted as “HOSP” is also known, especially for the rapid heating up of a catalytic converter, in which the fuel mass to be injected is divided up into two individual injections, of which the first takes place in the intake phase and the second in the compression phase of the internal combustion engine. The ratio of the injected fuel mass in the second injection to the fuel mass injected altogether is also denoted as distribution factor, and it influences the torque delivered by the internal combustion machine.